(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a screen control device, an image forming apparatus, and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, as multiple functions are incorporated in an image forming apparatus, a number of buttons to receive various settings are located on an operation screen that receives instructions to the image forming apparatus from the user. This makes the operation to the image forming apparatus, which a user carries out to execute a desired process, complicated and cumbersome.